Instrumentos Inmortales
by Arizone
Summary: Ha habido un asesinato. Una chica se queda sin familia y se ve obligada a buscar ayuda en quien menos desea dársela.


La noche era fría, el tiempo había cambiado de repente y todo parecía estar congelado bajo un enorme manto de niebla alrededor del Instituto. Una figura de negro colocó la palma de su mano sobre la verja que la separaba del jardín repleto de árboles cubiertos por la densa neblina, y acto seguido corrió hacía dentro cargando algo entre sus brazos. Atravesó los bancos del interior de la inmensa catedral y llamó desesperada al ascensor mientra pequeñas gotas escarlatas se derramaban junto a sus pies.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor y dejó sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo que sostenía sus brazos, con un inmenso crujido llegó al piso de arriba, y un chillido interrumpió la noche tranquila del Instituto.

Una chica con el pelo largo y de un color negro parecido a la tinta se arremolinó en su cama, desperezándose, un ruido extraño la había despertado. Con los anteojos rosas de dormir aún pegados en la frente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se asomó al pasillo, dirigiendo sus pasos y su mirada a los sollozos que parecían provenir de la entrada.

Se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, cuando sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par contemplando a la pálida muchacha arrodillada, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Un chillido salió de su garganta, un nombre "Maryse", la muchacha llamaba fervientemente a su madre mientras con pasos temblorosos se acercaba al principio del pasillo.

Varias puertas se abrieron a la vez, y varios rostros adormecidos aparecieron a través de ellos, mostrando todos la misma máscara de estupefacción ante las escena. Una mujer muy parecida a la chica pero con unos translucidos ojos azules se acercó y le arrebató el cuerpo de los brazos a la chica.

-Ocúpate de ella, Isabelle.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo con el cuerpo inerte en lo brazos y desaparecer por el pasillo, seguida por varios cuerpos más.

Isabelle se agachó junto a la chica y se quedó mirando su jersey negro pegado al cuerpo y su pantalón del mismo color, acabando en sus botas, todo estaba igual de desgarrado y cubierto de sangre. Llena de arañazos. Se vio a si misma preguntándose que le habría pasado, y que era lo que qué le había hecho esos profundos cortes en el brazos y bajo sus costillas.

-Acompáñame, voy a curarte.-Intento pronunciar las palabras despacio y con toda la amabilidad que pudo, puesto que sus ojos grises bordeados por el oscuro color de la mar, se encontraban absortos en algún lugar del parqué repleto de sangre y mostraban un profundo dolor.

La chica se levantó automáticamente cuando Isabelle tiró de su brazo y la condujo hasta su habitación. Mientras pensaba en que seguramente le tocaría a ella limpiar el desastre que se había montado en el pasillo, y la barbaridad que tardaría en hacer desaparecer la mancha oscura de color escarlata.

Entretanto, en la enfermería Maryse hacía Marcas sobre los profundos cortes que el pequeño cuerpo del niño tenía en el costado mientras otra persona, un hombre situado frente a ella intentaba contener la sangre.

Un chico, frente a ellos jugueteaba desesperado con el teléfono móvil, esperando impaciente la ayuda que acababa de solicitar.

Las Marcas que la mujer le profería al niño no eran suficientes, y el antídoto contra el veneno parecía tener el mismo efecto. La vida se le escapa de entre los dedos y se veía a si misma sin poder sujetarla, perdiéndola, perdiéndole a él.

Isabelle pasaba la estela por la piel pálida de la chica insistiéndole continuamente en que todo iba a estar bien, pero en realidad sabía que ésta no la escuchaba y que se encontraba como mínimo a kilómetros de allí.

-Ayúdame a quitarte la camiseta- le indicó- tengo que verte la herida del pecho. Me sería de gran ayuda si te tumbaras.- Le mostró una suave sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, y ella pareció despertar.

Mientras sacudía la cabeza de deshizo de las botas mostrando un calcetín de cada color, con estampados distintos, uno tenía unos enormes lunares verdes y el otro millones de corazones azules. Su rostro se tiño de rojo resaltando las pecas que tenía junto a la nariz y que Isabelle no había llegado a ver antes. Quitándose la camiseta con cuidado se tumbo en la cama, aplastando sus rizos de color pardo contra la almohada.

Isabelle prosiguió con las runas curativas mientras la chica parecía presentar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?-La pregunta salió por si sola de su boca, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba queriendo hacérsela desde que la vio.

-Fueron varios demonio raum- le sorprendió lo queda que sonó su voz, aún así pudo distinguir lo bonita que era –en realidad eran sobre unos cuatro. Estaban en la bajo la línea Q, nos sorprendió mucho encontrarlos en el metro tan cerca de la hora punta. Acabaron con tres de los nuestros y casi acaban con... con Michael.

-¿Pero hacía donde os dirigíais?-Isabelle no podía cerrar la boca de asombro, cuatro demonios raum.

-Hacia aquí, éramos lo nuevos inquilinos. El portal nos dejó cerca de Central Park.

Ella había escuchado a sus padres hablar acerca de eso. Gente nueva que venía de algún sitio de Alemania, al parecer el Tutor de su instituto había muerto y nadie quería ocuparse de él. Así que desalojaron a los estudiantes que residían allí.

Apoyado en la pared del pasillo, muy cerca de la habitación de Isabelle, un chico alto y de piel pálida, con ojos dorados y unos cabellos casi tan dorados como estos, miraba fijamente sus uñas mientras escuchaba la conversación del otro lado de la pared.

Los gritos lo habían despertado en mitad de la noche, y al salir de habitación el ajetreo de fuera lo había hecho perder el sueño y aumentar mucho su curiosidad. La verdad era que nunca pasaba nada así de interesante en el Instituto. No al menos en los últimos meses.

-Descansa.-Escuchó decir a Isabelle a la persona con la que hablaba y seguidamente abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y colocándose a se lado.

-Jace, pensaba que estaría dormido.

-Imposible con el ruido que estáis armando. Y créeme, lo he intentado.

La chica le dirigió una mirada malhumorada y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la enfermería, quería ver como estaba… Michael, se llamaba Michael.

Jace la siguió muy de cerca, aunque intentado no parecer demasiado interesado en la situación.

Maryse contemplaba el rostro inerte del pequeño sobre la camilla blanca, sus cabellos cobre eran lo único que parecía emitir color en todo su cuerpo. A su lado, aún sosteniéndole la mano se encontraba Magnus Bane, con su pelo siempre peinado en puntas hacia fuera ahora caído sobre sus hombros y con lo que parecía un pijama de seda brillante.

-¿Está, muerto?- susurro Isabelle a su madre.

-Así es, era demasiado tarde. Tenía demasiado veneno.

Jace se separó de ella y se acercó al muchacho de los intensos ojos azules, prácticamente iguales a los Maryse.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- Pregunto dejando que su curiosidad se explayara sobre el chico, que con un pequeña sonrisa comenzó a relatarle la historia de lo que se había perdido.

-¿Así que nuevos inquilinos eh? Nueva carne de cañón.

-¿No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho?-Reprochó el chico de los ojos azules- De esos inquilinos ya solo queda uno, y no sabemos si aguatará.

-Tranquilo Alec- susurró Isabelle que acababa de aparecer- la nueva no le dará el gusto a Jace de dejarse morir. Es fuerte.- Indicó una mirada hacia la puerta, por donde un chica pálida y alta, aunque no tanto como Isabelle aparecía, llevaba el pelo rizado enmarañado y aún había marcas de sangre seca en algunas partes de su cuerpo y tenía un labio hinchado. Aún así se veía hermosa bajo el camisón blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos.-Miradla.

Se acercó despacio, arrastrando sus pies descalzos, hacia el cuerpo inerte y del color de la leche que yacía en la camilla, sin vida. Sintió las lágrimas escocerle en los ojos, pidiendo a gritos salir. Pasó junto Maryse, que colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tenía la piel helada. Rozó con uno de sus largos y fríos dedos el la mejilla del niño y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir tímidamente.

-Mis abuelos querrían haberlo enterrado en La Ciudad Silenciosa, pero después de lo ocurrido allí no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia.

-Charly…-Era la voz de Maryse intentando sonar dulce, pero la mirada de la chica la acalló.

-Quiero que lo enteréis en Idris, junto con ellos. ¿Lo haréis verdad?

-Claro, pequeña-Volvió a añadir Maryse- puedes ir a despedirte de él, si quieres.

-Yo ya le dije adiós- Susurró Charly mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba fuera de la habitación.

-No tiene porque ser así, Charlotte.- La chica volvió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de suplica, pidiéndole que no se lo pusiera más difícil. Maryse bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Él era lo único que me quedaba, no quiero que la última imagen que tenga sea de su cuerpo dentro de un ataúd, prefiero recordarlo corriendo, era muy rápido ¿sabes?- Y se marchó. Abandono la sala con todos los rostros expectantes y siguiéndola con la mirada. Maryse los contempló a todos, y luego la siguió.

Su mano la frenó en medio del pasillo.

-Sé como te sientes.

-No, no sabes nada créeme.- Una carcajada áspera pareció salir de su garganta.- Ya no me queda nadie May. Me han dejado más sola aún.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos grises, cristalinos.

-Yo también echo mucho de menos a tu madre, la recuerdo tanto. Y tú te pareces tanto a ella… Me tienes a mí. Siempre lo has sabido Charly, siempre has tenido un lugar en mi familia.

Charlotte no puedo más, y con un paso indeciso cayó en los brazos de Maryse, que la estrujo contra su pecho, dejando caer también lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tres adolescentes se arremolinaban en el pasillo, escondiendo sus cabezas detrás de la puerta de madera.

-No me pudo creer que mamá esté llorando- Pronunció Isabelle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo pensé que era incapaz de hacerlo- Aseguro Jace.

-No te pases, en el fondo mamá tiene un gran corazón- Dijo ahora Alec.

-Eso sería exagerar demasiado- Repuso el otro muchacho.

-Dejadlo ya, chicos- dijo Isabelle mientras se despegaba de ellos y cruzaba el pasillo con su gracia natura, siguiendo a las dos figuras que antes había estado abrazadas.

-Yo creo que el pequeño era su hermano- Dijo Alec cuando vio que Isabelle definitivamente se había alejado.

-Pues en realidad no se parecen en nada, Alec.

-Puede…

-¡Mamá!-Maryse se volvió de repente encontrando a su hija frente a ella- Sólo quería ver como estabas- Dijo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Charly.

-Estamos bien- Contestó su madre, temiendo quizás la respuesta de Charlotte- Iba a indicarle a Charly dónde va a dormir a partir de ahora. Pensé que el dormitorio que está junto al de Jace le gustaría, tiene las mejores vistas.

-No hace falta que me prestéis tanta atención, estoy bien- Indicó la chica de ojos plateados a la vez que intentaba sonreír.

-Tonterías- Le cortó Isabelle agarrándola de la mano- Te va a encantar el cuarto, verás. Déjame que te lleve- alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y le guiño un ojo a su madre.

-¿De verdad que ese cuarto tiene las mejores vistas?- Inquirió Charly con un tono de curiosidad.

-Así es, desde él se ve todo Brooklyn. Pero todos nos peleamos por él así que no nos dejaron a ninguno quedárnoslo.

-En ese caso yo tampoco me lo merezco- Decidió ella parándose en medio del pasillo.

-No seas tonta. No dirás lo mismo cuando lo veas, créeme- Volvió a sujetarle la muñeca y a tirar de ella hacia delante.

Abrió una de las tantas puertas de madera del pasillo y le dejo ver una habitación amplia con una cama cubierta con un edredón rojo escarlata en justo en la pared del fondo justo detrás se veían una inmensas ventanas, que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Tenían forma de arco y bañaban de luz plateada toda la estancia.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Isabelle sonriente.

-Es verdaderamente genial.

-Pues ahora deberías dormir. Quizás mañana por la mañana veas las cosas más claras.

"Todo seguirá estando igual de turbio. Mi hermano va a seguir muerto ¿no?" pensó Charlotte, pero repuso un claro gracia y vio a Isabelle marchar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se encaminó hacia la cama y acarició la funda escarlata con los dedos, se pasó la lengua por los labios y puedo sentir allí la sangre reseca del mismo color. "Creo que antes me daré una ducha caliente" pensó.

La mañana regresó rápida y sin esperar a nadie a que estuviera preparado para afrontarla. Jace se revolvió en su cama y se quedó contemplando su cuarto vacío. Tantos años de su vida metido en esa habitación y ni una sola seña de que él hubiera estado allí, solo su ropa pulcramente colocada en montones iguales en el armario delataría su presencia.

Miraba hipnotizado el curioso entramado de las vigas del techo de la vieja catedral, mientras la luz dorada del sol recién levantado entraba por la estrecha ventana. El silencio lo era todo, ahora que nadie hablaba. Solo un tímido sonido parecía escaparse de algún lugar y entrar por debajo de su puerta llamando a su curiosidad.

Depositó ambos pies en el suelo con la gracia de un gato y seguidamente introdujo una camiseta azul por sus brazos, cubriendo su torso desnudo.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, como siempre y se sumió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ni en medio de un espacio tan vacío, el frágil sonido conseguía llegar entero a sus oídos. Lo persiguió.

Abrió las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, tan acostumbrado a observar las enormes estanterías que casi rozaban la cúpula del techo, y bajó la vista hasta depositarla en el inmenso piano de cola que ocupaba el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

Sus dedos aporreaban teclas al azar, sin pensar en lo que hacía, tan solo se dejaba llevar. Las lágrimas hacía rato que se habían secado pero una vez que entró allí, aquel sitio ya no la dejaba salir, el dormitorio de los libros era un lugar muy privilegiado y tenerlos a estos como oyentes aún más.

Pequeñas piezas de distintas partituras se le venían a la mente, cada vez que una imagen o recuerdo acudía de nuevo a ella.

No tuvo que levantar la cabeza, ni descender al mundo real para escuchar a sus pies acostumbrados a no hacer ruido recorrer el pasillo hacia allí. Abrió la puerta sin el más mínimo quejido aunque parecía que los inmensos tacos de madera tallada crujirían al ser empujadas por sus doradas manos. Vio sus ojos de color bronce y sus cabellos despeinados, y la sutil elegancia como la de un león, justo antes de capturar a su presa.

El pelo rizado de Charly caía a ambos lados de su mejilla, cubriendo sus ojos plateados de los de color cobre que ahora mismo intentaban descifrarla. La túnica blanca, demasiado grande para ella, resbalaba a los lados de la banqueta donde estaba sentada, y que efectivamente estaba demasiado baja, dificultándole el llegar correctamente a las teclas.

-Así que ahora tocas el piano. Estas hecha toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Perdona si te he despertado- Dijo ella con la voz demasiado baja como para que de verdad él pudiera oírla- pensé que las puertas valdrían para silenciar la música.

-Y han funcionado, o al menos eso parece para todos los demás.

Atravesó el umbral y empujó las puertas hasta cerrarlas, de nuevo sin emitir un solo quejido. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, que seguía golpeando teclas con sus finos y pálidos dedos. Eran notas al azar, eso ya lo había descubierto el chico, hasta que una melodía en especial parecía adivinarse entre ellas.

-Con que el lago de los cisnes eh. Es difícil que suene bonita a piano.

-Lo sé, siempre sonará mucho mejor a violín, pero tampoco era mi intención tocar bien. Si quieres enseñarme, toma asiento, maestro.

Charlotte se echó a un lado en la pequeña banqueta, dejando espacio para que Jace se sentara. Estás ultimas palabras había hecho que sus labios se tornaran en una sugerente sonrisa.

Lentamente se sentó a su lado, un aroma parecido a frutas y a caramelo lo invadió, y sin querer volvió a sonreír.

-Aprende-susurró. Seguidamente empezó a tocar el famoso lago de los cisnes, pero solo con una de sus manos. Otra mucha más pálida que la suya lo acompañó en seguida tocando con tímidos pero expertos dedos cada una de las notas correspondientes. Los ojos de Charly enseguida volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, se levantó de la banqueta con un tremendo estruendo al rayar el parqué, y desapareció entre las dos puertas inmensas de madera.

La mano izquierda con la que Jace tocaba hábilmente el piano se desplomó, convirtiendo el bello ruido anterior en una especie de mueca de dolor.

Alec entró en la biblioteca aún con el pijama puesto, ese sonido tan feo le había despertado. No le sorprendió ver a Jace sentado en la banqueta del piano, acariciando las teclas con sus preciosas manos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Te hemos despertado, Bella Durmiente?-Le dijo Jace al verlo con cara de dormido.

-Más quisieras, Romeo. Además, ¿hemos? Tú y quien más, ¿el Fantasma de la Opera?-Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó la cara del chico. Todo le mundo sabía que las veces en las que Alec hacía chistes sobre algo eran escasos, y por ello debían ser aprovechados.

-Que más quisiera yo, así me quitaría a Julieta de encima- sus ojos se dirigieron a la teclas marfil, de nuevo.

-¿Charlotte? Así que el sonido que creía mi sueño erais vosotros.

-Eso me temo, antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí.

-Compréndela Jace, su hermano a muerto. Creo que deberíamos darle un poco de tregua.

-En realidad, parecía un poco dolida, a decir verdad.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, deberías disculparte- Los ojos de Jace se abrieron como sorpresa, ¿Qué se supone que había hecho? El no había hecho nada- Pero primero iremos a desayunar, tus líos de faldas déjalos para después.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás eh. ¿Eso del cuello es un mordisco? Sea lo que sea no estaba ayer ahí-Levantó una ceja y después u dolor punzante le atravesó la espinilla. Alec daba buenas patadas.

-Cállate, Jace.

Entraron en la cocina aún sumidos en su conversación de chicos mientras un plato de algo con una forma dudable, pero con un rico olor, les esperaba frene a sus asientos.

-Mamá cocina hoy-Isabelle engullía la comida de color gris rápida y ferozmente, mientras a su lado Max la imitaba-Está deliciosa, ya voy por el segundo plato.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los platos estaban vacíos, menos uno que sostenía Maryse en sus manos.

-Isabelle, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Charlotte?-Inquirió Maryse mirando a los ojos a su hija.

-Mamá, creo que Jace debería hacerlo-Dijo Alec antes de que su hermana Isabelle pudiera contestar.

-Esta bien, como queráis, pero hacedlo antes de que se enfríe.

Alec le dio un codazo a Jace que con una mirada de león enfadado lo fusiló, y luego cogió el playo y varios cubiertos en sus manos.

Al cruzar la puerta de la cocina para abandonarla, no paraba de pensar en eso que se suponía que había hecho para que Charly saliera corriendo.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pero al ver que nadie le respondía la abrió lentamente. El interior era luminoso, mucho más que su habitación con esa diminuta ventana. Desde esta se veía el puente que conectaba Brooklyn y Manhattan, que quedaba al descubierto mientras las aguas del East River corrían bajo él. Por eso todos se habían peleado antaño por este cuarto.

Una cama color escarlata se encontraba justo pegada a las ventanas, y sobre ella estaba tumbada de lado Charlotte, contemplando las vistas.

-Maryse me envía a traerte comida. Dice que te la comas o se enfriará.

La voz de Jace sonó demasiado dura quizás, o demasiado despreocupada, demasiado fingida. Charly se volvió y lo contempló. "Demasiado guapo" pensó.

-Gracias- Se levantó despacio y le arrebató el plato de las manos. Lo colocó cobre el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared y comenzó a comer muy despacio. Jace se quedó observándola, no observaba a nadie así desde… desde Clary. Ella le devolvió la mirada-¿También te ha dicho May que te quedes a ver como me lo como todo?

-No. Es solo que…

-Quería pedirte disculpas-Le cortó ella, de nuevo metida en el plato de comida gris-Por lo de antes en la biblioteca, salí corriendo y…

-No pasa nada. Supongo que es lo normal. A mi también me costó lo mío acostumbrarme a estar solo- La muchacha le dirigió una mirada curiosa, y luego continuó comiendo.

-Pero tú tienes a los Lightwood, ellos son tu familia.

-Tú también los tienes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Maryse mirar a alguien así- Atravesó el cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Su rostro de fue directamente hacía el agua del río mecida por el frío viento del invierno que llegaba.

-Le recuerdo a mi madre. Eran muy amigas ¿sabes? La perdió, y creo que teme volver a hacerlo.

-Perdió a todos lo que le importaban por culpa de... de…

-Espero no defraudarla. No quiero defraudar a nadie más, bastantes cuerpos llevo ya en mi consciencia-Paseaba la cuchara por el fondo del plato, con los ojos inmersos en él.

-Nada de eso creo que haya podido ser culpa tuya. He oído la historia y eran demasiados demonios, demasiados para cualquiera.

-Pero se suponía que yo podía conseguirlo, estaban todos a mi cargo y ahora están…- Jace se volvió para mirarla.

-Deja de pensar en eso, deberías pensar en quitarte eso ya, te queda muy mal-Charly levantó la cabeza sorprendida y recordó las maletas ocultadas tras unos arbustos en un improvisado escondite y se levantó repentinamente.

-Mis cosas. A lo mejor siguen allí, escondidas en el metro-Su intención fue salir corriendo y atravesar la puerta de su habitación pero una mano le sujetaba su muñeca.

-¿Sales siempre corriendo de todos lados?-Los mofletes de Charly parecieron ponerse rojos, y su mirada pareció tímida e intentó agacharse.

-Además, no pretenderás ir así por la calle. No es que te quede demasiado mal, pero creo que la gente no entenderá tu estilo de moda.

Bajó la cabeza y se recorrió con la mirada, era cierto, además si volvían los demonios... un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no podría luchar así.

-¿Y que me pongo?-Jace esbozo una sonrisa de león, amenazadora si no fuera tan completamente sexy.

-Espera aquí.

Jace volvió a entrar en la habitación con lo que parecía ser una camiseta demasiado, demasiado grande para ella, de color negro y de tirantes. En su otra mano llevaba sus botas, aunque limpias y sin un gota de… sangre.

-Toma, puede que te sirva como taje.

-Estás hecho todo un experto en moda-Tenía intención de replicar y decirle que no pensaba salir así a la calle, pero en sus circunstancias prefirió cogerle la ropa de la mano y entrar en el baño.

Introdujo la camiseta negra por sus brazos, olía a sal y a metal, olía bien, olía como Jace. Pudo comprobar que esta le llegaba mucho más debajo de los muslos, en realidad parecía un vestido. Introdujo los pies en las botas y atravesó la puerta, con la mirada de Jace clavada en ella.

-Creo que así estas mucho mejor, sinceramente.

-Calla anda-Dijo mientras le dirigía un mirada iracunda y jalaba de la camiseta hacia abajo intentando tapar la parte en la que se había quedado fijos los ojos de Jace.

Cubría sus hombros con una cazadora de cuero que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y sentía las piernas heladas. El viento del invierno que acababa de llegar las golpeaba y hacía que la piel se le erizara. Sentía el sol bañando su piel del color de la leche ayudándola a tornarse amarilla, aunque el calor que éste le proporcionaba era más que insuficiente.

Le había costado más trabajo del que imaginaba alcanzar la zona dónde le atacaron, pero allí estaba, con la piel de gallina recordando la escena ocurrida. Sintió algo de calor en su hombro, y volvió a estremecerse. El contacto de Jace tenía la culpa. Pensándolo bien era la primera vez que el chico la tocaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se separó de golpe.

-Estoy segura de que fue aquí-Dijo agachándose y tocando el verde césped con la mano-Justo por allí tiene que estar, lo ocultamos tras unos arbustos bastante altos…-Se incorporó y recogió con la vista el paisaje. Era una especie de parque, aunque en él solo había árboles, y la mayoría sin hojas. El frío no parecía hacerles demasiado bien.

-¿Son estás cosas?-Su mirada se dirigió rápida hacía el montón de bolsas negras que el chico rubio señalaba, mientras sostenía un de ella con su mano. Parecía no pesar nada.

-¡Si!-Se acercó corriendo y repasó las bolsas buscando la suya entre ellas, levantó la vista y reparó en la mano de Jace-Y ésta es la mía-Dijo arrebatándosela.

Volvió la mirada a todas las demás allí puestas. Entre ella había una de un azul chillón, esa era la de su hermano. Se agachó y la acarició con la mano. Luego, quizás instintivamente se la llevó a la nariz, aún conservaba su aroma.

Se levantó rápidamente, volver a llorar estaba mal. Y pagarlo con Jace aún más, ahora que encima solo intentaba ayudarla.

-Deberíamos recogerlas todas-Pronunció con la voz queda y apagada-Sus familias querrán recoger sus cosas.

-Perfecto-Repuso Jace-en ese caso creo que tenemos trabajo-Dijo a la vez que se colgaba una bolsa de cada hombro y sujetaba otra con la mano-A ver como nos metemos con todo esto en el metro…

-Cogeremos un taxi. Ahora si que tengo dinero-Charly introdujo la mano en el bolsillo interior de la bolsa negra que sujetaba y sacó varios billetes de color verde-Y quizás sobre algo para comer.

-Eso ya es otra cosa, amiga-La miró dirigiéndole una sonrisa enorme y radiante, que lo hizo relucir como un ángel bajo el frío sol de invierno.

El Maki's estaba realmente repleto de gente para ser un día normal y corriente. Quizá fuera el frío de afuera que empujaba a la gente hacia adentro. Charly y Jace estaban sentados en un apartado para dos en una alejada esquina. No había demasiado sitio donde escoger.

La chica repasaba el menú de arriba abajo imaginándose las raras comidas, y algo asquerosas la verdad, que había para las hadas o los hombres lobos. Enarcó ambas cejas y luego volvió la página y se concentró en comidas más normales, estaba dudosa entre un café y un enorme batido de fresa. Tenía hambre de verdad.

La camarera, una chica rubia y alta con los ojos azules, solo que estos estaban desprovistos de pupila alguna, se acercó a ellos y sonrió ampliamente a Jace.

-¿Sabéis ya que vais a pedir?-Entornó los ojos y los volvió a posar sobre el chico del cabello dorado. Parecía que sólo existía él y nadie más y eso la excluía a ella.

Charly se aclaró la garganta, parecía interrumpir una escena importante. Aunque en realidad Jace no parecía ver lo que sucedía, ni siquiera apartó la mirada del menú. "Está más que acostumbrado" pensó.

-Yo quiero un batido de fresa grande, con nata, un plato de patatas fritas y una hamburguesa doble. Ah, y una ensalada de esas que llevan pollo y rodajas de queso. Aunque no sé, las albóndigas también tienen buena pinta…-Tanto la camarera como Jace fijaron la vista en ella, que rápidamente comenzó a ponerse colorada.

-Buena elección-Jace la miró fijamente-Yo quiero lo mismo, pero sin la ensalada.

La camarera se alejó de ellos dirigiendo unos ojos de arpía a Charlotte, mientras ésta se quedaba mirando el suelo, mientras Jace la miraba a ella. Todo un lío de miradas.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar, mientras sostenía varias patatas entre los de dos Jace observaba a Charlotte acabar fervientemente con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Valla, nunca pensé que todo eso pudiera caber dentro del cuerpo de una chica-Dijo Jace al ver que ésta ya había terminado, dirigiendo una mirada a todo el cuerpo de ésta, desde arriba hacia abajo.

-Tenía hambre ¿vale? Además estaba todo delicioso- El frío había pasado, ahora de verdad, en unos cuantos días sentía algo de calor en ella. Sentía que le ardían lo mofletes en realidad.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Jace, "Dios hasta su risa es sexy" pensó, y bajó la cabeza abrumada. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de él, sus manos relucían pegajosas por el aceite bajo la luz blanca del restaurante y las comisuras de su boca estaban manchadas de color rojo, ketchup. Sus ojos brillaban con un color oro, o cobre, parecían cambiar de color a cada parpadeo, al igual que su pelo, acabando en mechones rizados que habían crecido más de la cuenta. Las Marcas aparecían por los bordes de las mangas de su camiseta azul, y también parecían advertirse al comenzar su cuello. Si te fijabas bien en su rostro, podías apreciar ciertas pecas de color marrón, casi como las de Charly pero muchas menos, junto a su nariz. Y sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas de un tono pardo, algo más oscuro que su pelo.

Esto estaba volviéndose cada vez peor. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al suelo, cortada. Aunque en realidad lo que quería era esconderse bajo la mesa y, desaparecer.

-…Charly, ¿Charly?-Charlotte meneó la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Jace casi a su lado, mirándola con una ceja alzada- ¿Estás bien?-Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que la llamaba, y que hacía rato que se había perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

-Si, si. Estoy, bien-Compartió sus ojos plateados con los de Jace y sonrió-¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿El qué?-Jace parecía extrañado-Si te refieres a lo de traerte de nuevo a la Tierra es fácil, solo tienes que…-Ya volvía a sonreír.

-No tonto-Dijo Charly separándose del sillón rojo del bar-Lo de levantar solo una ceja, yo nunca lo he conseguido.

Se puso una mano en la frente e hizo ademán de aguantar su ceja hacía bajo intentando a la vez levantar la otra. Todo esto mientras se ponía bizca.

La risa de Jace llegó a sus oídos.

-Si paras de hacer eso-dijo aún riéndose- te prometo que te enseño.

La agarró del brazo y tiro de ella hacía afuera, llevándosela de nuevo hacía las, ya no tan frías, calles de Brooklyn.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Jace volvió a levantar una ceja consiguiendo que su compañera pusiera cara de mosqueo.

-Completamente. Es más estaré encantada de hacerte pedazos-Charly le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia y adquirió un posición de defensa esperando a que el chico rubio se abalanzara sobre ella.

-Es que me da cosa-agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies-pareces tan frágil…

-¿Qué me has llamado?-Charlotte soltó un suspiró y de una salto se abalanzó sobre él. Le pilló bastante desprevenido así que cayó en redondo al suelo, con la chica sobre él colocando su daga junto a la garganta de Jace, sonriendo.

Los ojos grises de ella se clavaban en los de color ocre del chico, mientras respiraban a la vez. Las carcajadas salieron disparadas de la boca de Jace y empujó a Charly al suelo, quitándola de encima de pecho.

-¿De qué te ríes? Acabo de derribarte-Lo miró muy enfadada poniéndose de rodillas.

-Esa es la cosa amiga mía, ni siquiera te he visto venir. ¿De dónde has salido? Nunca nadie había conseguido, derribarme así-la cara de Charly cambió de repente y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Te lo he advertido-Charlotte agachó-¿No te habré hecho daño no?-lo pronunció despacio, pero muy, muy bajito, como si en realidad no quisiera que lo oyera.

Sintió el aliento de Jace junto a su frente y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos ocres le miraban con una ceja levantada.

-Oh, ¡no hagas eso!-le dijo intentando bajarle la ceja con la mano.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi?-Charlotte abrió los ojos de par en par, levantando las cejas.

-Que dices tonto-le empujó lejos de ella ala vez que se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el extremo más alejado de la habitación-sólo quería asegurarme de que no te habías roto algo. No quiero que May se enfade conmigo.

-Si claro-Más carcajadas salieron de su boca, invadiendo la sala de entrenamientos donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso todas las chicas que conoces acaban enamoradas de ti?-Charlotte intentó imitarlo levantando solo una ceja, pero no le salió, era imposible ser como Jace.

-Supongo. Tengo un encanto natural irresistible-Ahora fue Charly la que dejó que su risa saliera de su boca. Aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente cual era ese encanto tan irresistible. Ni ella misma había sido capaz de esquivarlo.

-Anda levanta señor me-he-tirado-a-todo-Manhattan. Me ruge la barriga.

Volvió a recorrer toda la distancia que antes había utilizado como barrera contra Jace hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Tampoco es que me haya tirado a todo Manhattan-iba diciendo éste detrás de la chica-en realidad solamente a la mitad.


End file.
